


Kinetic

by reassembleme



Series: All The Small Things [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex In A Cave, Shameless Smut, Smut, wow that's an actual tag i'm hbgufebvkf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reassembleme/pseuds/reassembleme
Summary: Lance is sure he’s going crazy. The last thing he expected from this mission was Keith’s mouth on his, hot and eager.





	Kinetic

The mission was  _supposed_ to be quick, a simple follow up on a strange signal emitting from some small planet in the Elsior System. Keith and Lance’s eyes meet warily as the stillness blankets over them. There are no people, let alone creatures, here in the clearing. The trees around them, twisting and bare, are scattered and silent. Without warning, the rains come. Distantly, thunder crashes, accompanied by lightning that lances through the deep greens and purples of the sky. Winds and water buffet them. Keith grabs Lance’s hand and they run. His eyes search and search while Lance tries to call out to the team, voice raised against the noise. Something’s wrong, there’s nothing but static.  _The storm?_ Keith’s eyes lock onto something and he exclaims. Lance is falling, pushed backwards.

 

Lance lands with a hearty huff, the full weight of Keith pressed against him as they tumble into a half hidden cave. A crash follows them, startling them apart as their eyes snap up towards the mouth of the cave. They lay there, breathless and wide eyed, as they stare at the felled tree before them. Its base is blackened and fractured, smoke rising up from where the lightning hit, and that’s when the laughter starts. A tickle that bubbles up their throats, that builds until their stomachs hurt and tears stream down their faces. They’re dripping from head to toe, and they quiet down only to laugh again every time they look at each other. They’ve removed their helmets, accepting the storm’s interference. Their gazes are warm as they smile, foreheads touching, so close their breaths mingle together. He’s not sure when it happens, but soon their lips meet - gently at first, then moving against each other in earnest.

 

Lance is sure he’s going crazy. The last thing he expected from this mission was _Keith’s_ mouth on his, hot and eager. Even as Keith pushes, now fully straddled in his lap, anxiety tears at the back of his mind. Apparently, the loss of comms resulted in the loss of Keith’s sanity. Keith grinds down onto Lance’s lap, eliciting a groan from him before he can stop it. _Oh my god, this is how I die,_ Lance thinks as he slips his hands up into Keith’s hair, soft even when wet. Keith shifts, leaving a hot trail of open-mouthed kisses along Lance’s neck and jaw before biting down on the bend there. Lance gasps, arches up into Keith, who smirks over him.

 

“Keith - this isn’t a good idea,” Lance says, head falling back against the cave wall. He struggles to swallow, mouth dry, and Keith’s gaze follows the movement. Keith laughs above him, already working at the straps of Lance’s armor.

 

“Shut up, Lance. We have time, and I want you,” Keith says, motioning towards the steady rumbling of the storm outside. The words are simple, blunt, said with a glint in Keith’s eyes. They still manage to send a shock up Lance’s spine, a spike in his gut as he rushes back up to kiss Keith’s grinning mouth. This  _thing_ between them is new, and every time feels like the first time. It scares him, how much he wants Keith, how he can barely keep up with the depth of feelings that well up when he thinks of him. It’s thrilling, though, knowing Keith feels the same scary _something_ that always nearly consumes him. The weight of the low ceiling lays above them like a blanket, and the cold solidity of the wall behind them grounds him. It’s quiet here, only Lance’s shallow breathing fills the space between them. Now chest to chest, nearly skin to skin in their body suits, Lance never wants to leave this moment. _When was the last time we had time together like this? Maybe Keith’s right._ Lance’s hips snap up, searching for the friction that Keith easily offers.

 

Keith’s hips maintain that slow grind as Lance’s lips kiss each inch of skin he can find, hands working to relieve Keith of his suit. Keith does the same, and Lance takes a moment to pull away, rifling around the pockets of his suit. Keith quirks an eyebrow as Lance triumphantly produces a small bottle.

 

“I figured out early on that you’re full of surprises, Starshine. So yes, of course I keep this on me,” Lance says, smug as Keith flushes; he’s grinning all the same. He snatches the bottle from his hands, fumbling slightly as he pours the lube onto his fingers. His eyes stay on Lance’s as he stretches himself, both holding their breaths.

 

“I’m gonna ride you now, Lance,” Keith says, lining himself up with Lance’s cock. Lance nods helplessly, hands placed firmly on Keith’s pale thighs as he watches him slowly sink down. Lance’s breath catches. The ease is slow, killing him an inch at a time. Keith’s eyes fall closed, he shudders when he’s finally fully seated on Lance’s lap. Lance waits, tension curling in his gut. The air is heavy with silence, save for the gentle puffs of Keith’s breathing. Suddenly, his eyes are open and Lance knows he isn’t going to make it.

 

Keith’s slow in this, too. Lance lets him set the place, content to stare at the violet-gray of his eyes, the bend where his eyebrows knit together, a smile on his lips. He's grown stronger in the past few years, they both have. Keith's form is filled out and battle worn now, scars littering his arms and torso. Lance can recall each story, fights the urge to kiss each one.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, pleased to see the flush blossom across Keith’s face. He has a moment’s notice, just the slight set in his eyes, before Keith picks up the pace. Lance gasps, hands flying to Keith’s back, holding on as he moves against him. He twists his head up, kissing him greedily, tongue in teeth. They part for breath, a trail of spit hanging between them. Keith’s eyes are hazy, unfocused but hungry, and Lance is sure his look the same. _I love him._ Lance groans, kissing wherever his lips can reach. He can already feel the orgasm building in his core.

 

“Keith, I’m- I’m close,” he says, clawing into Keith’s back, thrusting up with abandon. Keith meets him each time, and he’s nodding against his shoulder. Lance slides his hand between them, grabbing Keith’s length in his hand, jerking firmly. He jolts, gasping, arching back as he spills on both their stomachs. Lance grabs him, pulls him close as he chases his own orgasm, chanting Keith’s name. He follows soon after, spilling inside him with a final groan. They’re both panting, clutching each other in the darkness as sweat begins to cool on their skin. They’re quiet for a moment, before Lance pulls back to grin at Keith.

 

“So, danger really gets you going, huh?”

 

“Lance,” he says, gently lifting himself off of him. Lance shivers in the absence.

 

“I’m just saying, you just about-”

 

“ _Lance._ ”

 

“That’s fair,” Lance says, pulling Keith down to curl up against him, ignoring the mess between them, content. “How much longer do you think until this storm clears?”

 

“I don’t know, but I’m hoping it’s a while,” he says, laughing. Lance joins him, enjoying his warmth, the beating of his heart beneath his ear. _Me too._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
